1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device package structure, and more particularly, to an electronic component package structure isolating moisture and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacturing process of electronic components, the electronic components require a packaging operation for use in various applications such as computers, mobiles or digital camera. Therefore, the reliability of the packaging of the electronic components directly affects the performance of electronic devices.
FIG. 1A is a schematic cross-sectional view of a general electronic device package structure 100a. In FIG. 1A, an electronic chip 110a is positioned on a substrate 120a, and electrically connected to a bonding pad 130a. The bonding pad 130a is sandwiched between the electronic chip 110a and the substrate 120a. A first passivation layer 140a is sandwiched between the bonding pad 130a and the substrate 120a. A conductive layer 150a is formed on the electronic chip 110a, and electrically connected to the bonding pad 130a to form a T-contact. In which, the conductive layer 150a has a first side end 151a and a second side end 152a opposite to the first side end 151a, and the bottom surface of the second side end 152a contacts the first passivation layer 140a. Then, a second passivation layer 160a covers the conductive layer 150a. The first side end 151a is exposed, and the second side end 152a is exposed at a sidewall of the general electronic device package structure 100a. A solder ball 170a is formed on the first side end 151a of the conductive layer 150a. 
In the general electronic device package structure, the second passivation layer only covers the conductive layer, but the second side end of the conductive layer is exposed at the sidewall of the general electronic device package structure. The moisture from the surrounding may enter into the electronic device package structure along the second side end of the conductive layer, causing the degradation of the T-contact, or even decreasing the performance of the general electronic device. Therefore, there is a need for an improved electronic device package structure and a method for manufacturing thereof to prevent the moisture of the surrounding entering into the improved electronic device package structure, so as to enhance the tolerance and reliability of the improved electronic device.